Alguien como tu
by sologirl00
Summary: Dos semanas antes de su casamiento, Blair se da cuenta que no todo es ficcion. Primer Dan/Blair. 5 temporada sigue el show hast 5x06 y contiene algunos spoilers.


Mi primer Dan/Blair. Qué locura que justo esta pareja me devuelva la inspiración. Voy a tratar de ser lo más justa a todos los personajes y en especial a esta pareja. Si alguien ofrece consejos, ayuda, o ideas, serán todas bienvenidas, recuerden que es mi primera historia. Saludos.

Por supuesto, que GG no es mío. Si lo fuera, Louis ya estaría de nuevo de Mónaco.

**Alguien como tú**

**Capitulo 1**

"_**No importa, encontraré alguien como tú, no deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti también, no me olvides, te lo ruego, te recuerdo decir que a veces el amor perdura pero otras en cambio duele…"**_

Para cuando la puerta del loft sonó anunciando alguna visita, Dan ya había terminado de desempacar toda su pequeña valija. La gira de presentación del libro le había servido para huir de la locura que significaba la organización de una boda real, y no era porque el formara parte de alguna manera, sino porque en esos días, parecía que no existía otro tema de conversación.

_"El vestido de dama de honor es hermoso, Dan",_ le había dicho Serena, como si aquello significara algo más que un simple comentario de moda.

_"Parece que será la boda más cara de la familia Grimaldi en la historia",_ le comento su padre en una llamada desde California.

Dan no estaba seguro si quería recibir a alguien más en su casa que tenga algo que decir acerca de la próxima boda. Ni siquiera a Nate, que seguro haría un cometario, por lo menos, divertido. Por eso cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con otra figura, decir que estaba sorprendido era decir poco.

-Blair...-dijo como un suspiro, como si durante años, hubiera querido pronunciar su nombre, para solo tenerlo atrapado en su garganta, reprimido, oculto.

-Qué bueno que decidiste honrarnos con tu presencia nuevamente, Humphrey-fue la respuesta. Dan se corrió para dejarla entrar, pero ella siguió parada sin moverse del umbral.

-¿No vas a entrar?

-No-fue la respuesta cortante-Solo quería ver si seguías vivo-dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo a Dan notar que su corazón debía de haber estado congelado todo este tiempo sin verla, porque en ese instante lo sintió derretir.

-Sigo vivo- le devolvió la sonrisa.-Segura no quieres pasar…puedo ofrecerte un té.

-Está bien Humphrey, en otro momento será- y girando sobre sus talones camino hacia la escalera de salida-Solo recuerda contestar a tiempo tu invitación.

Para cuando Dan volvió a cerrar la puerta, lo único que quería hablar era de la boda real.

_Dos semanas._ Solo faltaban dos semanas para su boda. Y aun así, los nervios no parecían llegar con la intensidad que los había esperado. Por supuesto que algo de nervios tenía, el vestido no estaba para nada listo, Dorota no era de ayuda por su creciente embarazo, y la madre de Louis seguía empecinada con organizar todo a su gusto. Por eso, cuando Louis se ofreció a llevarla a cenar para quitarle un poco de estress, no se negó en absoluto.

-Gracias por la cena, Louis-dijo mientras subían nuevamente las escaleras a su habitación.- ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche? Por favor…-dijo con una mirada algo suplicante.

-Lo haría si pudiera, mi amor. Pero sabes bien que prometimos esperar hasta la noche de bodas.

Blair sonrió sin convencerse, pero asintió con la cabeza. Louis la siguió hasta la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo bajo el marco para darle un suave beso.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?

-Por supuesto-le contesto-¿Ahora que hago? ¿Tengo toda una noche para mi sola?-dijo algo juguetona, esperando una reacción, que no llego.

-Puedes leer algo-dijo Louis-Siempre dices que no tienes tiempo suficiente de leer todo lo que quieres.

Ella le sonrió y con un último beso antes de partir, estaba sola nuevamente.

Esa noche, mientras se cambiaba para dormir, busco entre sus libros algo que leer. Corrió a Nietzsche, ya lo había leído muchas veces, y detrás encontró un libro que había tirado lejos, como para olvidarse de su existencia.

"Inside". Capaz había llegado el momento de leerlo completamente.

Los ruidos en su puerta no era sorpresa a esta altura. Varias personas habían pasado a saludarlo (Serena, Rufus), a traerle comida (Lilly, _"Estas tan delgado"),_ y hasta para reclamar regalos (Nate, _"¿Y donde esta mi regalo?")_

-¿Blair? ¿Dos visitas en el mismo día?-le dijo con una media sonrisa-Si sabía que me extrañabas tanto, hubiera vuelto antes…

-Deja ese tonto intento de broma para otro momento, Humphrey-le dijo enojada, empujándolo para entrar. En su mano tenía una bolso enorme, y en la otro un libro que no le tomo nada de tiempo reconocer-Explícate.

-¿Qué quieres que explique?

-Esto, Humphrey-le dijo levantando el libro y moviéndolo por el aire-Quiero saber, que significa esto…porque espero que sea solo ficción.

-Es…es eso, solo…ficción

-Inténtalo de nuevo, un poco más convencido-le dijo esta vez, tirándole el libro al hombro.

-Auch-dijo cubriéndose, esperando otro golpe-Lo dije ya un millón de veces, es solo ficción.

-No exageres, porque lo dijiste solo una vez- dijo apartándose el pelo del rostro, que en el movimiento de furia, se había desacomodado de su ordenado peinado.- ¡¿Dylan enamorado de Claire? ¿Estás loco?

-Es solo ficción, licencia artística…imaginación…

-Dime que no es verdad…-le dijo con la mirada fija en la suya-Dime que solo Dylan siente esto, que solo el Dan de la ficción, siente algo por la Blair de la ficción.

Dan se quedo solo quieto, manteniendo su mirada, como preguntándose si valía la pena que siga ocultando sus sentimientos. No era necesario, que faltando tan poco para su boda, el venga a arruinar esa frágil amistad.

-Blair…voy a admitir que por un tiempo, mis sentimientos fueron algo confusos…

-_¡Humphrey!_

-…pero ya no están, se fueron, desaparecieron…

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?-Dan solo asintió, pero su mirada decía claramente otra cosa.- Porque si no es así…Dan…me voy a casar…

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes cada vez que nos vemos…-le dijo en un tonto intento de broma.

-Está bien. Te creo.

Dan solo sonrió y se movió a sentarse en su sillón. Blair los siguió con la mirada, como debatiendo si seguirlo y sentarse junto a él, o no.

-¿Vemos una película?-le pregunto, rogando que la tensión desaparezca y las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, rogando sobre todo, que se deje de hablar de sentimientos.

-Solo si yo elijo.

-¡Como si yo lo hubiera hecho alguna vez!

Estaba sentado en un bar, cerca del mediodía, con un trago en la mano, cuando se dio cuenta, que había cruzado una absurda barrera de mediocridad, de la que no sabía si volvería. _¿Desde cuándo tomaba whisky?_

-¿Contestaste ya tu invitación?-pregunto mientras movía su vaso, haciendo sonar sus hielos.

-No. Ni lo voy a hacer-respondió la figura de su derecha en un traje rosa, que solo podía pertenecer a Chuck Bass.- No puedo ver a Blair casarse con otro hombre…y no estoy seguro que tu tampoco puedas, Humphrey.

-Yo tampoco lo sé…pero es lo única opción que me queda…

-Verla casarse con otro, así finalmente aceptas que nunca podría ser tuya…

-Algo así-dijo con una media sonrisa, que le hizo doler el pecho.

-¡Estás loco Humphrey!-le dijo Chuck sonriendo, terminando su trago de un solo tirón- Si no existiera Louis, hay cien hombres delante de ti…es una larga fila…

-Adivino, tú eres el primero.

-Y si tuviera otra chance en la vida, nunca pasaría al segundo en espera…Lo haría todo diferente…-dijo acomodándose el saco y mirando hacia afuera.-No me permitiría perderla.

-Prométeme que no vas a ser ningún intento de estropear el casamiento…

-No tengo que prometerte nada a ti, Humphrey.-le contesto, sin siquiera mirarlo.-Pero no…ya la deje ir…-y mirándolo con desdén, dijo antes de marcharse- Prométeme tu algo, vas a olvidarte de Blair después de ese día…ya son suficientes corazones llorando por la misma mujer con solo el mío…

_¿Qué era ese ruido tan molesto? ¿Era su celular? ¿Quién estaría tan loco para llamarla a esta hora?_ Tanteo la mesa de luz, y encontró el aparato. Miro la hora 04:30. Miro el nombre de quien llamaba, y gruño enojada.

-_¡Humphrey! _¡Más vale que sea de vida o muerte!

-Blairrrrr…-llego un tono del otro lado, medio de canto, medio arrastrando las letras-Bla…ir…

-¿Estas borracho?...Esto es demasiado, Humphrey.

-Solo…solo quería escuchar tu voz…-Blair rodo los ojos en la oscuridad-¿Sabes que tienes una hermosa voz?

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-No lo sé…quería…quería decirte algo también…

-¿Dan?

-…

-¡Humphrey!

-…ah…si…quería decirte…decir…que te mentí…que mentí todo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto algo asustada, el corazón le había comenzado a latir tan rápidamente, que tuvo que sentarse un poco en su lugar.

-Mentí cuando dije que era ficción…mentí cuando dije que no sentía nada…que el beso fue malo, porque no lo fue…fue…fue perfecto. Y quizás no cambio tu vida…pero si la mía…

-Dan…-dijo casi suplicante, con una mano sobre el corazón.

-Pero sé que delante mío hay una gran lista…cien hombres, al parecer…con Chuck adelante…-dijo con la voz entrecortada, con una sonrisa-y se que si aun no estuviera Chuck, tampoco sería una opción…porque admitámoslo, soy Brooklyn…soy pobre, y desalineado y no puedo…no tengo…no puedo ofrecerte el mundo entero…porque te mereces el mundo entero, Blair…te mereces todo lo que no te puedo ofrecer. Excepto…excepto mi corazón…pero admitámoslo…tampoco te lo puedo dar, porque ya lo tienes contigo…

Blair se quedo sin respirar durante todo el discurso, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, temblando en su lugar, con ganas de gritar y de insultar, y de ir hasta donde sea que este, y besarlo.

-Yo…

-Está bien…no quiero nada a cambio…nunca lo espere-dijo, y cuando se hizo un silencio, Blair creyó escuchar el ruido de unos hielos chocando contra el vidrio de un vaso-Solo quería que lo sepas. Porque alguien como tú, Blair, merece saber. Mereces saber, que no necesitas ser rubia, de piernas largas y sonrisa compradora, para romper mi corazón. Y el de muchos otros. Eres de esas mujeres, de las que se escriben historias.

-Ya lo hiciste-acoto con una media sonrisa, limpiándose una lagrima que cayó sin permiso.

-Si-rio-Ya lo hice. Y no fue nada ficción.

_Espérame en Vera Wang en media hora_, decía el mensaje. Y mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otra dirección, se pregunto donde exactamente quedaba Vera Wang.

Con café en mano, camino por la 5° avenida, esperando encontrarse con algún cartel de indicación. Los fotógrafos en la puerta fueron señal suficiente, y se metió, sin antes esquivar un par de empujones, por la puerta principal.

Dorota le sonrió y con la mano le indico por donde acercarse.

-Sr. Humphrey-lo saludo-La señorita Blair está en el probador.

-Me imaginaba-le contesto sonriendo y analizando con la mirada el lugar.-No puedo ni imaginarme para que puede haberme citado aquí.

Y como si fuera una señal, detrás de él se oyó alguien aclarar la garganta, al mismo tiempo que Dorota suspiraba de emoción. Girándose sobre sus talones, vio la viva imagen de lo que no podía ser otra cosa que una diosa. O un ángel. O como a él más le gustaba llamarla, su perdición.

-WOW-dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, robando una sonrisa de la vendedora junto a la morocha.

-Gracias, Humphrey…espero que Louis reaccione de la misma manera…-dijo sonriendo y girándose a mirar su reflejo en un gran espejo.

-Esta hermosa, Señorita Blair.

-Gracias Dorota-dijo con una sonrisa autentica. -Búscale algo presentable para Dan ahora…no pueden verlo con esa abominación que lleva puesto-Dan sonrió.

-No voy a dejar que me compres un vestido para mi…se supone que yo tengo que elegirlo para mi boda…-dijo sonriendo al reflejo.

-No te alagues, Humphrey. Nunca podrías pagar uno aquí.-le dijo sonriendo con maldad-Pero seguro en Brooklyn hay miles de casas de empeño en el que pueden conseguir uno justo para tu bolsillo…

Dan rio, por primera vez en días, y miro detenidamente a la mujer delante de él. Decir que estaba hermosa, era realmente decir poco. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, juraría que se quedaron unidos un poco más de lo normal, o capaz era que su esperanza no había muerto del todo.

-¿Para qué me llamaste, Blair?

-Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante…

-Si es por la llamada de la otra noche…

-¡NO!-contesto rápidamente, levantando los brazos para tapar la boca de la imagen del espejo-Es sobre otra cosa…mis votos.

-Tus votos…-repitió tratando de entender.

-Si-dijo girando sobre sí, mirándolo de frente, y con una mirada de suplica en los ojos-Los escribí…y me gustaría…si quieres, o puedes…leerlos-dijo nerviosa, nunca la había visto nerviosa.

-¿Qué yo los lea? ¿Yo?-pregunto aun incrédulo señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo. Y cuando Blair asintió, pregunto-¿Por qué no se los das a Serena o Penélope?

-No…Humphrey-dijo rápido caminando hacia su bolso y sacando una hoja blanca doblada en dos-Serena no le gusta leer y Penélope no será lo suficientemente crítica, solo quiere estar en la boda, y no se animara a decirme la verdad por miedo a que la elimine de la lista de invitados…

-Y se supone que yo seré lo suficientemente critico…-Blair sonrió nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor-dijo dándole el papel.

Dan lo tomo, entonces, y lo hizo jugar entre sus manos. Blair volvió a sonreír y se miro nuevamente al espejo.

-¿Realmente crees que a Louis le gustara?-pregunto, pasándose la mano sobre la falda, como tratando de eliminar una arruga inexistente.

-Por supuesto-le contesto sinceramente-Louis te ama. Te podrías casar con un pijama, y aun así no lo dudaría.

Blair le sonrió mirando se reflejo, tenía los ojos cargados de lagrimas. Y Dan supo que estaba insegura, que nunca lo admitiría, pero aun después de tantos años, pensaba que no era suficiente.

-Blair-dijo ganando de nuevo su atención.-Eres la novia más linda del mundo-le dijo no pudiendo contener su propia emoción-Y lo vas a ser siempre…Bueno, el día que me case se lo voy a tener que decir a mi esposa también, pero admitámoslo-dijo sonriéndole-va a ser una mentira.

Continuara…

Capitulo 2:

"-Yo nunca dije que no serias suficiente para mí-dijo llorando-yo no necesito nada de eso…no quiero nada más que amor verdadero…puro y simple…amor…-le dijo mirándolo tan fijamente a los ojos, que si algo de cordura le quedaba a su loco corazón, en ese momento lo perdió para siempre.

-Blair…-dijo con una media sonrisa, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, pero poniendo delicadamente una mano sobre su pequeña cintura-No puedes decirme algo así, sin esperar que te bese…

-Oh…

-Blair…-dijo mientras la mirada se le posaba en los labios, y Blair, inconsciente o conscientemente, a quien le importaba, se mojaba los labios con su lengua-Te voy a besar..."


End file.
